A Day in Paradise
by Ineffable Sunset
Summary: Fang/Light./ Fang coaxes Lightning outside to join her in a day of relaxation; the two simply enjoy the peace and quiet, away from the hustle and bustle of the cramped Farron household. It leads to an interesting moment between the two and a sleepy Light.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XIII, it belongs to Square Enix.

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fang/Light

**Author's note: **Just some spur of the moment writing, brought to you by yours truly. On holiday at the moment, though, so it's not too much or too long. A bit choppy and nonsensical; I don't really run anything by a beta or the likes, so it's really just me. **Another note: **This is my first time writing for this pairing, let alone femmeslash; I'm primarily a yaoi writer, so keep that in mind.

* * *

A Day in Paradise

© Darkened Rhapsody

* * *

It was a perfect day.

Nestled cosily amongst the long reeds of perfectly green grass, two women were simply enjoying the heat of the sun across their bodies, gazing at the cloudless sky in fascination. One was a brunette, Yun Fang, wrapped in an outlandish blue sari and warmly embracing her partner, pressing soft kisses and light nips across the pale expanse of the other woman's neck; Lightning Farron, the younger partner of a few months, was watching the sky absently, tipping her strawberry blond head back against Fang's shoulder.

The two women's' conversation travelled back and forth, both too mellow for anything but throaty whispers.

"This…kind of nice."

Lightning could feel the curl of Fang's lips against her shoulder at the admission. "See," Fang muttered between fond kisses, "I said you'd enjoy it."

Initially, when Fang had coaxed the younger woman outside with kisses and promises of enjoyment, Lightning had had her doubts; the soldier enjoyed her rare moments of privacy with her lover, especially in the Farron household, and didn't like to be on display for anyone around to see them. Fang had been right though, the strawberry haired woman was extremely relaxed; in fact, the gentle caress of her lover coupled with the heat of the sun had her dozing lightly, limply resting her body against the Pulsian hunter.

If anyone could see the eldest Farron now, content and almost purring like a well-fed house cat, they probably wouldn't have believed their eyes. Generally, Lightning was a reserved, stoic woman; she took a limited amount of nonsense (something those around her had by the bucket loads) and had once been the staple-child for soldiers everywhere. When Fang and Light had 'hooked up' as some might call it, after their l'Cie journey was over and the brunette herself along with her perky friend were released from crystal status, the two had been inseparable. In the moments the two spent alone, Lightning had finally relinquished her hold over her emotions somewhat, content to refer to what Fang had dubbed 'Claire mode', in remembrance of her past and her true name.

It had been three years since their time on the run as l'Cie, and life was relatively normal; Serah and Snow had been married two years ago and were trying for children, followed by Fang and Vanille's unexpected return, Sazh had retired to look after Dajh, Hope and Bartholomew had moved into a house nearby, and Hope and Vanille had a healthy almost-relationship. Lightning herself had managed to get her old job back, after a nice long conversation with her old superior, Lieutenant Amodar, and had a shiny new promotion to show for it.

Everything was as it should be in her life, for once.

After a long time spent lost in her daydreams, Lightning abruptly shifted onto her stomach, pulling away from Fang's chaste affections, to stare into a pair of confused emerald eyes. Smiling, Lightning chose a perfect spot to rest her slightly tipping head, right between the valley of Fang's chest. "You love me, right?" she asked dreamily, her eyes sailing at half mast and drifting ever lower.

"You know I do."

Lightning sighed, nuzzling the soft globes and disregarding the sharp intake of Fang's breath. _"No," _she chastised sleepily. "Say it."

If there was one thing that Fang had learned during her time with the salmon haired woman, it was then that her inhibitions were dangerously lowered, when she was caught between wakefulness and sleep; it was an endearing quality, and generally the time when Fang could squeeze information out of her usually tight-lipped soldier, when Lightning was "drunk on sleepiness" that is. The brunette smiled to herself, shaking her head ever so slightly. Lightning could be amusing, usually when she didn't notice it.

Running her hand through asymmetrical hair, Fang massaged Light's scalp gently.

"I love you."

Lightning's eyes slipped closed, a blissful smile curling across her lips; a content housecat, indeed. "And I…love," her sentence was broken by a sleepy yawn, "soup."

If not for the fact that Lightning was now resting across her stomach and chest area, and consequentially, her arms, Fang would have face palmed; as it was, the Pulsian woman laughed incredulously to herself, resolving to write down some of the stupid things Lightning said when in such a state. Sighing, Fang slipped her arms under the dozing soldier and cradled her close to her body and she attempted to stand up, succeeding after a brief moment of struggle.

"Come on, Sunshine," Fang grinned, despite herself. "Let's get you home."

Dreaming vivid dreams of green, brown and blue; busy, Lightning trusted Fang not to molest her _too _badly in her sleep.


End file.
